


周日下午的茶会时光

by Mayerling



Category: 1031万圣街, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayerling/pseuds/Mayerling
Summary: 正如同《女巫艾格妮丝·风子的精良准确预言书续编》所预言的一样，亚茨拉斐尔的书店里总有些藏书是不可碰触的。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), 尼林
Kudos: 3





	周日下午的茶会时光

**Author's Note:**

> *和朋友聊天出来的产物，因为都很想看两对恶魔天使的互动所以摸鱼写了个不是很好笑的搞笑文出来，大概没什么逻辑性，如果能让人觉得这篇里的他们很可爱或者这篇文有点不有趣的话是本人的荣幸。
> 
> *标题捏造于Queen的《Lazing on a Sunday afternoon》，正好也是GO中扭转世界末日后出现过的曲子。
> 
> *他们真的很可爱。

正如同《女巫艾格妮丝·风子的精良准确预言书续编》所预言的一样，亚茨拉斐尔的书店里总有些藏书是不可碰触的，但就如这本全世界独一无二但没有任何人拜读过的预言书即使预言过碰了之后会发生什么事也完全没用，因为没人读过，所以谁也不会知道，包括两位当事人。所以当这位天使因上门拜访的恶魔牵连着一同不慎撞进——先撞再进——连亚茨拉斐尔、书店店长本人都不记得什么时候收购的这本来自于东方的漫画书时，这本预言书对此会写出来的东西也就到此戛然为止，再也没有之后的字迹。

反正再另启一段新预言就没问题了，合理解决。

而如果《精良准确预言书》出现在另一条世界线上，预言里的这条大概也会相应地变成：艾勒随手塞在1031客厅书架上的书并不都是可触碰的。但身处欧洲的书是否会记载关乎遥远东方的预言，这一问题还有待商榷。但毫无疑问的是，假设真的记载了这一点，当房东天使打扫时被抽出的这本外国小说突然发出的白光晃了眼睛并下意识抓住一旁来蹭吃蹭喝的恶魔的那对角后，又发生了什么，它也只会在那之前来一个完美而又显露着神秘感的结尾，然后开始书写下一段的预言。

一.

双方初见时的场景并不怎么好看，亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利还维持着一个跌倒在地的姿势，克劳利甚至倒在了亚茨拉斐尔的肚皮上，这倒是不会摔痛了。而另一边林恩倒是好端端地站在地面上，只不过两只手都抓着尼克的角。

天使和恶魔同时发出哀嚎。

“哎，哎。克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔发出了一长串哎哟哟的声音，“麻烦你快点起来吧。”

“痛！林恩你别拔了快松手啊？！要掉了要掉了！”尼克屈着腿把脑袋往旁边歪过去，试图找到一个合适的角度来减少疼痛感，同时大嚷着。

两边的声音都足够大，足够让他们注意到对面。尽管一边是中文一边是英语，但他们还是立刻警惕地看向对方，猜测那是不是导致这一切的罪魁祸首。林恩握住了他的光圈，尼克的掌心里冒出了火焰，克劳利的翅膀露了出来，并顺手把还在地上躺着的天使拎了起来。不过这剑拔弩张的势头马上就没了，在亚茨拉斐尔仔细看了一眼对面的两个人后。

“你们也是天使和恶魔？”他发出惊喜的感叹，然后放出了自己的翅膀，那对洁白的双翼甚至挥了挥，像是在打招呼。

“原来你是天使？”林恩握着光圈的手放松了一点，但还是不放心地凑过去照了照，白发的天使笑眯眯的，似乎很享受光圈闪耀出的光芒。而两边的恶魔不约而同地离远了照射范围。

“原来你真是天使！”

两边的天使迅速舍弃了武器并亲切握手，活像是失散多年的亲兄弟，只差抱头痛哭了。他们都说的是天堂语，好在地狱的通用语和天堂语没什么区别，两位恶魔也不至于听不懂。但既然两位天使似乎直接认定了“既然都是天使那么一定不是他搞的鬼”，恶魔们也提不出什么反对的意思，只能遥遥相望一眼，互相耸了耸肩。

“你们刚才说的是什么？中文吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问。

“对，我和他——这位是尼克，我是林恩。我们都生活在中国。”林恩回答道。“所以习惯说中文了，你们听起来似乎是欧洲那一派的？”

“中国，那个好地方！我曾经偷偷跑去过一两次，不过只有一两次。”亚茨拉斐尔的声音显出点懊恼来，“我们应该算是到处跑的，不过确实基本上是在欧洲这一边。啊！差点忘了，我是亚茨拉斐尔。”

他又指指那边不知不觉已经站到了尼克旁边发出嘶嘶声的恶魔。

“这位是克劳利。”

到此两边的名字和来历都被各自的天使抖落得一干二净，也发现了彼此来自的是两条不一样的世界线，一条是天使恶魔战争仍然持续，在人类中还隐藏着身份，另一边却是已经和平，甚至可以居住在人类世界的完美设定。亚茨拉斐尔尤其表示了对另一个世界的向往和羡慕，就连克劳利的嘶嘶声都大了一点。

恶魔们站在一起，看着天使们聊天，不时也说上一句。

“虽然天使干不出来把人塞到一个什么都没有的异空间这种事，但恶魔能。”克劳利扬了扬下颚。

“我同意。”尼克说。

他们对视了一眼。

“你那边的恶魔能做到吗？”

“不能，你们呢？”

“也不能。”

他们同时叹了口气。

“这里也太空了。”克劳利环顾四周，看见只有一片纯白，漫无边际，“至少也应该放点东西，就连监狱也有一扇栅栏呢？”

随着他的话音刚落。咣当一声，一扇铁栅栏出现在了克劳利面前，稳当当立在那里，没有倒下去。

“哇靠。”克劳利拉下点墨镜，看着面前凭空出现的铁质栏杆，样式和他刚才浮现在脑袋里那个百年前他捞出了天使时巴士底狱的一模一样——撒旦都不知道他怎么看出来的，反正一样的旧。而天使们被栅栏落地的声音震得齐齐看了过来。

“上帝啊，你怎么弄出来的？”亚茨拉斐尔说。“它看起来有点眼熟……”

“我也不知道，我就是想了一下，它就出来了。”克劳利比划了下。

“难不成……这里无论我们想什么都能出来？”尼克说。

恶魔们又对视了一眼，再次同时发出了感叹：

“这种能力放在这里真是太浪费了！”

“怎么可能，又不是造物主，怎么会有这种能……”

林恩不赞同的话还没说完，他们面前又出现了一座雕像：等身，裸体，天使，林恩的脸正在那上面，本人则就在旁边，相似度一目了然。毫无疑问，这么眼熟而逼真的雕塑正是莉莉被学校拿去展览的那次作业，还是林恩强行以房租为借口强行逼大家去的，尼克本意只是陪着尼尔，结果正好一并看了热闹，甚至拿手机照了相。而此刻这座雕像出现在这里也就印证了尼克的说法。但比起认同，林恩首先要做的是直接敲碎了雕像，反正只是一个处于异空间的复制品，并不是原物，敲起来毫无负罪感，只有一旁的亚茨拉斐尔轻声惋惜了下：

“这明明也是一件艺术品……”

林恩权当这是对自己妹妹的赞美，然后继续暴打尼克。

晃着尾巴的恶魔飞也似的逃离了现场，但在这奇怪的区域里，无论跑多远也只会绕回原点，林恩索性站在原地等对方自投罗网，等尼克跑出来的瞬间就地正法。尼克嚎叫一声，手边却突然多了一扇门，他想也不想，直接拉开门跑了出去。克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔只来得及看清门后是个装修风格十分现代化的客厅，紧随其后的林恩就也已经冲了进去，门在那之后关上，又消失不见。

“所以……他们这是回去了？”被留下的恶魔天使面面相觑。

“大概……我们也试试？”亚茨拉斐尔的手边应声出现了一道门，他试着拉开，看见门后正是他熟悉的书店景象，“……这可真是奇妙！”

他嘟囔了句，拉着门把手侧过身子，习惯性地转向克劳利露出个微笑来，微微向对方俯身示意。克劳利对此也已经习以为常，大摇大摆地走进了门，回到了亚茨拉斐尔的书店里。

亚茨拉斐尔跟在他后面，捡起了那本罪魁祸首的书，翻来覆去地看了个遍，也没看出来有什么诅咒或者是魔法一类的东西，原本有着图画的封面此时已经变成了一片空白，里面的书页像是被黏在了一起，一旦打开就只能看见正中间的页数，上面画着一道门，非常逼真，仿佛一伸手就可以拉开，而亚茨拉斐尔确信，那是真的可以拉开。

“1031？”他念出书脊上的数字。

另一边，林恩现在正站在书架前，到最后也没能成功逃脱的尼克晕乎乎的，黑色的山羊躺倒在了沙发上。林恩手里拿着书本，封面同样空无一物，里面只剩下一道由天堂语的文字构成的“门”，他仔细看了一下，那些字的内容是：人类史最后十一年某些事件纪实完全等价于即将登场的《艾格妮丝·风子的精良准确预言书》由尼尔·盖曼（林恩看到这里时停顿了一下）及特里·普拉切特编汇校订并添加富有教育意义之脚注及智慧箴言*——这样一长串让人不明所以的话语，但既然更让人不明所以的事情已经发生了，这些文字反而不算什么。他合起书，看见书籍上写着《GOOD OMENS》。

林恩想了想，把书拿到了自己的卧室，插进了书架上一个不起眼的角落里。同时他也没忘了给艾勒发条短信通知他那本书有问题所以被暂时没收在他手上不准乱动，而早已经不记得自己往客厅书架上塞了什么的艾勒也只是一头雾水地讨价还价要来了免除一周房租的福利后就快快乐乐地把所属权直接交给了林恩，也算是让双方满意的一个结果，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

而《精良准确预言书》在他们双双回到原本世界后，才又开始继续往下书写起来。

二.

在这件事发生了一段时间后，他们才彻底搞明白这扇通往异空间的“门”到底应该如何使用。首先，开门需要两个人都在场，谁开倒是无所谓，但两个人都必须在场，而且都要进来，否则单独留在异空间的人就会像被字面意思上的轰出来。其次，他们没办法把里面的东西带出去，外面的东西倒是可以带进来，但一旦想把里面的东西带出去，物品就会在进入原本世界的一瞬间消失不见。最后，他们无法通过开启的门进入对方的世界去。

“很合理的安排，防止世界混乱什么的。”亚茨拉斐尔做出评价。

“我倒是想看看两个世界撞到一起能乱成什么样。”戴着墨镜的那个恶魔嚷着，而另一个露着山羊角的恶魔露出了一点震惊的情绪。

“这可真是再恶魔不过的话了！”他和林恩咬耳朵。

也许这就是活了数千年的恶魔天使和近几百年来才出生的恶魔天使的区别，但好在恶魔天使之间也没什么年龄方面的等级制度，而克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔本就算是那边世界里的“异类”，因此聊天总归是轻松愉快的。

他们用留纸条的方式敲定了聊天时间：每周日下午两点，按中国的时间走，因为林恩有人类方面的工作在身。这看起来就像是个茶会，而亚茨拉斐尔和林恩在第二次见面时就在空间里用他们的想象力各自想出了一桌茶点出来，确实将这来自异世界双方的会面变成了基调轻快的茶会。二人分别熟悉的文化具有极大差异性的结果就是亚茨拉斐尔面前出现了精密的雕花餐桌，上面摆着各式甜品，还有一壶红茶；而林恩面前出现的则是朴素款式的红木圆桌，摆放着一碟碟点心，旁边的则是一壶茉莉花茶。

“中西合璧现场。”

尼克做出了总结。

最后还是桌子撤走一个，食物和茶点全留了下来，恶魔们坐得东倒西歪，天使们坐得规规矩矩。

“你的筷子用得很好。”林恩说。

“谢谢！我很喜欢东方的食物，比如寿司一类的……中餐也不错，但果然中餐馆里的菜单上只会是美食帝国的一小部分。”亚茨拉斐尔的筷子没有停，又去夹驴打滚，吃得头上每一个小卷毛都仿佛在高兴得抖动着。

“的确，中国在食物的造诣上简直是首屈一指。”林恩想起了自己多年与面包和沙拉陪伴的经历，觉得不能更赞同这番话了。

克劳利在筷子上的造诣远不如亚茨拉斐尔，他完全是用手捏着吃，或者用叉子。他摘掉了墨镜，用那副竖瞳盯着他看中的食物。很显然，中式点心也很对他的胃口，也许也是放松的对话有利于让人心情愉悦，他又发出了那种嘶嘶的声音。林恩注意到了这点，他犹豫了一下，还是压低声音询问坐在旁边的尼克。

“……恶魔也会得气管炎之类的病吗？”

下一秒林恩看见尼克把嘴里的食物喷了出来，被议论到的恶魔似乎也听见了他的问题，那双金色的竖瞳看了过来，带着不爽的情绪，而另一位天使露出了忍俊不禁的表情，正努力依靠良好的教养好不让自己笑出声——至少别把食物喷出去。好吧，看样子是都听见了。

“林恩啊……”尼克擦了擦嘴巴，摆出一副语重心长的架势，“虽然我和尼尔都是山羊但不是所有恶魔都是山羊啊！”

“……”林恩看着对方金色的竖瞳，终于联想到了某种爬行动物，“我怎么直接看得出来恶魔原型是什么，我又不是孙悟空。”

话虽如此，他还是转向克劳利向人道了歉。而克劳利也只是摆摆手，然后转过去问亚茨拉斐尔：

“谁是孙悟空？”

“如果我没记错的话，那好像是东方神里的一员……听起来一定是位很强的大天使！”亚茨拉斐尔思索着，给出了答案。

“虽然按职位来说好像也没什么问题……虽然他原型是只猴子。”对中国文化稍有了解的尼克陷入沉思喃喃自语着，显然是第一次听说会有人这么称呼东方的神，要知道他们那边这些神可是的确存在的。

“猴子……好吧，既然蛇和山羊也能当恶魔，猴子在东方能当天使也没什么问题。”

“不那只是个比喻。”话题引起人林恩立刻否决了这个说法。

“不过也不怪林恩啦，毕竟天堂那边现在看恶魔都只能看见标本和书上图片，一时间想不到也正常。”尼克又补了一句，像是在替他的天使解释。

“话说回来，”林恩又看了一眼克劳利，又转过来看着尼克的眼睛，“那为什么你的眼睛不像山羊？”

于是他们都去盯尼克的眼睛看，尼克眨了眨自己金棕色的眼睛，耸了耸肩。

“这个嘛……你不觉得那会让表情看起来没什么说服力吗？那可不利于诱使人类签订愿望。”

“这理由和你说的那什么恶魔交易管理法一样扯淡。”克劳利不耐烦地反驳，“你可以直接用你的原型！这不是更方便？”

“但我们也被要求在人类之间尽量保持人形，在工作和路途之间来回转换形态太费魔力了。”尼克不甘示弱。

“你们那边的要求真多！”蛇眼恶魔把自己摔在了椅子上，觉得自己对另一个世界的兴趣消失了一点。

最后话题奇迹般被两个天使重新扭转回了中国的美食上，可见美食的作用功不可没。他们讨论了几小时的中式点心，最后以早茶收尾。唯一可惜的是林恩的厨艺还没涉猎到广式早茶的范围，能想象出来的也只有个表面，完全没有真正的味道，只能想象出几道拿手中餐，但也足够让亚茨拉斐尔赞不绝口。

而当下一周的茶会来临时，亚茨拉斐尔一直在吃林恩带过来的早茶以至于聊天上几乎一句话没说，最后攥着林恩的手热泪盈眶表达了自己对中国的向往，这又是另一段故事了，只在《精良准确预言书》的某段开头留下一句“向往东方的天使”作为概括结束。

三.

尼克和林恩进来的时候，差点没被震耳欲聋的音乐声吓出去。

那是无数次茶会中的某一次，开启异空间入口时还听不见，只有真正站在异空间看似空无一物的地面上他们才听见了音乐声，皇后乐队的曲子开了最大音量，三百六十度无死角的充斥在整个异空间中。尼克挑了挑眉毛，非常不礼貌且恶魔地直接关掉了曲子，扬手一挥凭空取出了一张碟片替换掉了原来的，登时他和林恩的歌声响了起来。那是他们两个搞乐队时录出来的产物，尼克熟悉它熟悉到足够把整个专辑里的所有歌重新在异空间里重构出来，但乐队也是、现在回荡着的歌声也是，那些都没能维持多久，就被林恩伸手再次关掉、结束。

结果他们谁也没想到率先不满的会是另一位恶魔。

“这是艺术！”

克劳利的墨镜随着他振臂高呼的动作滑下去了些，但他没时间去调整，而是直接握住了天使——金发那位——的手然后无比真诚地说。

“你不是个普通人类真的太可惜了，要知道好的音乐家可都是我们地狱的！”

尼克在旁边乐得哈哈大笑。

“算了吧！要是能把他弄地狱去，我早就动手了！”

林恩的光圈最终还是砸在了尼克的头顶。

那天的结局是克劳利哼了好半天那首属于恶魔和天使的原创歌曲的旋律和词句，一直到茶会结束还在哼唱，因为专辑的碟片没办法带出去。他甚至还叫亚茨拉斐尔一起学着唱，正好按着恶魔天使的部分去划分，除了亚茨拉斐尔唱得总像是圣歌或者是什么歌剧以外，还挺有意思的，就连原本亲手关了曲子的林恩也加入了进来，亲自去纠正亚茨拉斐尔的调子。

这只是他们茶会中的一小部分而已，音乐！通常还有很多其他方面的话题，像是文学啊戏剧啊美术啊……诸如此类。不管怎么说，即使两边的世界在科技文学一类大致都没什么不同，但总归还是因为世界线不同而有点区别，譬如两边天使恶魔的关系，尽管林恩和尼克所在的世界也曾经发生过天使恶魔大战，但现在却是和平时期，再加上不光是天使和恶魔，其他那些原本见不得人类的生物也能够光明正大的行走在人类间，这点就足够让亚茨拉斐尔这位天使赞叹不已。

他们到底哪来的那么多话题可聊的呢？他们也不清楚，就像是《精良准确预言书》只会给出的答案一样，无论是本篇还是续编，预言书只会告诉你结果，而没有原因。如果真把各种因素都掺和进去，那么预言书的厚度恐怕要徒增不止一倍的分量，以至于后人连翻开看一眼的欲望都不会有，更不用说对照着解读参考了。所以于情于理，你只能从上面得到答案，然后按上面去做就是了。

天使和恶魔的情感向来比人类简单不了多少，更别提作为异类的两位和本就偏近于人类的另外两位。尼克在克劳利身上看见了父亲的影子，不是说父爱那种东西，更不是相貌，谁能把山羊与蛇搞混？倒不如说是年幼时母亲所形容出的那个深埋于他心里的形象。强大，不酗酒，是个曾经拯救世界的英雄。他看见克劳利就像看见外表更年轻也更理想化的父亲。但他清楚他的父亲是谁，也知道克劳利的年龄和他的性子，因此这错觉的作用顶多也只是增了点好感而已，就像童年时的梦被补上了一个缺口；林恩会觉得亚茨拉斐尔比他认识的所有天使更像天使，但又不是古书会记载的那种、无欲无感的使者，放在他们那绝对是属于天使榜样的存在，看着对方时多少也会带了些憧憬的意味，就像某次因为谈论到了什么关于女性的话题尼克一下子变成了女性而克劳利紧随其后也转变了性别时林恩立刻捂住了亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛并大喊着“NO!!!!!”一边撤退，虽然事后亚茨拉斐尔的反应其实是“我们认识这么久了你居然没告诉过我你会这个”……好吧，这个大概不算那么憧憬，但的确多少有那种意味在里面。

而克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔看他们或许更像是看镜子，并非是什么年幼后辈或者仅仅是新潮时代的恶魔天使一类的，而是代表着新的可能、一种天使恶魔甚至人类都能够和平共存的可能。如果他们生活在那种世界里，也许就会是像尼克和林恩那样。

当然，亚茨拉斐尔一定不会像林恩那么容易生气。

恶魔们一致这么认为。

要是有像1031那帮天天都在折磨人这次认错下次还敢的家伙们在就说不准了，这里面还得包括你一个，尼克。林恩语。

所以没什么不可能的，包括天使恶魔真正和平共处的未来，就像天使们最擅长的奇迹，就算概率太小也是有可能。但那怎么说也是以后的事情了，或许未来有一天，在他们喝茶的时候，克劳利会漫不经心地推推墨镜，嘶嘶着宣布这个好消息。

那真是太棒了！

祝贺你，你今后也要被那些条条框框搞到头大了！尼克一定会这么说。

但尼克和林恩对此确实是真心实意感到高兴的，他们会聊上一会儿，比如尼克和林恩这边当年是怎么做的，没准能予以一点参考。然后像往常茶会一样分享最近的见闻，异空间里会飘着花茶的香气，以及《Lazing on a Sunday afternoon》。

真正的音乐永不过时！

不过现在，他们还是会继续享受着茶点，聊着一周的琐事。他们也会放音乐，唱歌，或者是其他别的事情，音乐可能是任何什么乐队，或者是些古典乐曲，哪怕是克劳利曾打趣林恩这种老北京时说的“看起来会热爱中国戏曲”，某一次也会看见亚茨拉斐尔和对方在一起看得津津有味然后回去学了整整一个月的京剧。反正异空间里没有人规定不许看京剧还是歌剧，也不会有人规定一首歌只能放一遍。而茶会一直存在着，只要那两本奇妙的书还存放在亚茨拉斐尔的书店和林恩的卧室并且一直发挥它们的神奇魔力。

信不信由你，反正这些可都是《女巫艾格妮丝·风子的精良准确预言书续编》上不会写的事情，谁也不能否定是不是真有这么一个茶会，有着两位恶魔和两位天使会在周日下午两点的时候在异空间里聊些趣事，放的音乐则是《Lazing on a Sunday afternoon》。

END.

*是原著小说中好兆头小标题下括号里的内容，江苏凤凰文艺出版社版本的话可以在第七页看到。


End file.
